Enough
by QueenLorelaiCoffee
Summary: ON HIATUS. Set after 'They Shoot Gilmores, Don't they' Right after the ending scene, the episode of the dance marathon. An accident changes everyone lives... not just those expected. Lit. WORK IN PROGRESS.
1. Holding her was…

Author's Note: This story is totally different than what I usually do. In some ways it is like my song fic, Wonderful, though. Flashbacks are in Italics.

Summary: Takes place after the dance marathon, well, I guess you could say after the episode ends. An accident changes the lives of everyone.

Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was a television show. It was the best television show in all the land. Amy Sherman Palladino owned it and the concept was used by many, although they didn't own it. I'm one of those people. Not mine. Don't sue. Song is When You Cry by Vertical Horizon

ENOUGH

Chapter One: Holding her was…

It only hurts when you cry  
I'm only sad when there's tears in your eyes  
I can't lie and say that I'm fine  
It only hurts…when you cry

When you cry,

When you cry

It was cold, unusually cold. For a fall night, that was. Bright lights sped toward the scene. Shocked gasps filled the heart wrenching silence.

The young brunette was lost in the picture in front of her. As she stared down at the face that had once been so full of laughter and fun, tears fell from the depths of the crystal blue pools of her eyes. That face was now contorted in pain, a pale color, and no laughter. The victim's chest rose and fell rapidly with each breath.

People had crowded around the area. Most people were out as the Dance Marathon had just ended and because of the many phone calls that were made. But the person she wanted most was not there.

She wrapped her coat around her small frame more as she felt a chill in the wind. She hugged her body closely, as goose bumps spread across her body not only from the chill, but also from fright. She could hear distant footsteps, running by the sound of them, getting closer. Part of her wanted to turn around to see who was running, but another part, the stronger part, knew better. If she turned around she'd have to face the worried, shocked, sympathetic faces of Stars Hollow and she wasn't ready for that. A part of her didn't think she would ever be.

Rustling noises came from behind, as the bright lights grew nearer. One loud gasp, then another. The second soft, barely audible. Yet there it was. Soft, and totally his.

Figure turning a quarter of an inch, their eyes met. The dark-haired, dark-eyed male caught the now sobbing girl as she went to collapse. By that time the ambulance was in front of them. The lights clashing with the lights of the beautifully decorated gazebo. For the first time in years, the gazebo went unnoticed.

The man that had rushed over with the boy overcame his shock and stepped over to the paramedics as they hurried. Getting the unconscious, bleeding slightly, woman onto the stretcher and applying a heart monitor and other necessary items.

Sobbing decreasing slightly, the girl buried her face in the familiar neck as he held onto her as if her life depended on it. They heard as information was passed between the man and the paramedics. A female one looked over to the brunette, sighed, and declared that she'd need to talk to the police as soon as possible at the hospital. The boy, whose face usually was home to an especially placed scowl or glare simply nodded to the information, letting them know he understood. The only look on his face was a sad, worried expression.

It was decided then. The ambulance drove off with the siren blaring. Jess held Rory as they watched it depart, Luke accompanying Lorelai to the hospital, deathly sick but still alive.

::::

Trying to get the girl to talk was hard. Jess knew it. He pulled away from her gently staring into her eyes, which he read like a book. She was scared, as they all were. She knew how it had happened but she didn't want to share, totally understandable. He went to speak but it was then that she took off running, running away from him and the startled crowd. Running towards the all-to-familiar path.

She heard his footsteps on the wood for the second time that night. Everything was different. Her mother was as good as dead. She stiffened as she thought it; she regretted it and pushed the thought away. She couldn't think that. Not now, not ever. Her mother was strong, the strongest person she knew. She'd pull through, she had to. Everything was planned for that summer; they were pumped and excited about it. Then this had to happen. Everything was going good until that night.

"So, Dean is history, and Jess is the new dreamy boy." Her mother asked it. So like her. Rory was still a little shaken up over the break up but happy to start her new… relationship with Jess. She was feeling better.

"Yes, and he isn't dreamy! So don't use that word or I will be forced to cut your tongue out missy!" She was kidding, and Lorelai knew it, causing her to laugh.

"Okay, okay. No mention of dreamy again."

"Now, I know you don't like him…"

"Understatement…" Lorelai interrupted as she crossed the street. A glaring light blinded her as Rory jumped back, calling out to her mom. But before she knew it her mom was on the sidewalk unconscious, and a large navy blue car was pulling away, fleeing the scene.

Rory ran over to her mom, noticing the blood on her arms and legs, and her rapid breathing. Tears fell, as she just looked down, scared to do anything. She was unaware that the noise of the car caused several people to emerge and form, more than one phoning an ambulance for her.

"Rory?"

His voice was small, frightened, so not fitting to him. She looked around to him, her eyes red and wet. He sat down next to her, their feet dangling above the water.

His arm found its way around her shoulder, in a comforting gesture and she gladly accepted it. She closed the gap between their sides, leaning into him for support. He stroked her hair gently, whispering to her.

"We need to go to the hospital… when you are ready."

At that moment, she wasn't ready. Rory nodded into his shoulder, starting to cry again. She knew he didn't know what to do when she cried. But what he was doing right then and there, holding her, it was _enough._

TBC

****


	2. They had gone through…

Author's Note: Here is chapter two. It should be longer than the last one, and thank you for the feedback! If the chapter titles are confusing to anyone, let me explain. If you put the story title onto the end of the chapter title then you will get the full chapter title. Okay? Okay! Flashbacks are in _Italic_.

Disclaimer: Let me put it into simple terns. Me. Don't own it. You. Don't sue me.

Enough

Chapter 2: They had gone through…

_While I'm floating through your eyes _

And I'm hanging on, to all that I hold dear

And I'm letting go, of all of my fears 

Hanging on, to every single one of you

In, out. In, out. That's how her breaths were. Slow, steady, all her concentration on them. As she walked back to her house with Jess, as she searched for the keys to the jeep, as she got into the passenger side of the car. All her mind on taking steady breaths, while she wiped her eyes.

The ride to Hartford was a silent one. Pitch black-ness filled the silence. He looked over to her several times, each time searching for something, anything to say. His mind was blank and went back to concentrating on the road, just as she was staring out the window.

Finally, they saw the sign, giving the name and founder of the hospital. Parking the car, he looked over at her again. She looked so small, like a frightened child. Her eyes were tearing up again.

He exited the jeep and went around to her side, opening the door. She looked at him with sadness, and let him help her out of the jeep.

She clung to him closely through the parking lot, the sliding doors. They followed the signs to the Emergency Room and waited at the long desk.

A nurse noticed their presence and approached them, taking in their appearance. The female looked tired, sad, and the male looked uncomfortable.

"Can I help you?" she slipped back into professional mode as she asked as she had many times that evening.

Jess whispered the name, as though afraid of Rory's reaction. He watched as recognition rose on the nurse's face. Jess lead Rory in the path that the nurse led him.

Through the double doors, down a deserted corridor, and through another set of doors. Tears continued to fall as Rory saw Luke sitting on a chair, his head in his hands.

Hearing footsteps, he looked up, locking eyes with Jess. Jess's eyes asking an unspoken question. _Is she still alive?_ Luke nodded gently, getting a sigh of relief from his nephew.

::::

He stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, watching the interaction before him. Rory was curled up on the very end of Lorelai's bed, her hand clasped firmly on her mothers.

Jess walked the corridor once again, three cups in a holder containing steaming liquid, occupying his hands. One coffee, one hot chocolate, and one hot tea. He had left Rory with Luke while he went to the cafeteria, not knowing how else to help her.

Her returned to find Luke alone. Before he could ask, Luke answered.

"She's with the police. It was her idea…" he added seeing the glare he was getting. Jess nodded.

"What's wrong with her?" Jess nodded towards Lorelai's room as he asked. He saw Luke take a deep breath before answering.

"Minor bumps and bruises, and the accident did enough damage for her to go into some sort of coma." Jess nodded.

"Does-"

"Rory knows," he said, cutting his nephew off. Jess nodded again, as he looked around, unsure of what to do, as usual.

"Do they know how long until… she could come out of it?" The question had been asked by Rory and then Jess. But it didn't get any easier to answer.

"There is a chance she wont come out of it, yet there is one she will. But if she does… it could be an hour, day, week, month, or longer. They don't know, they don't know shit here."

With that, they fell into silence.

The light of the full moon came in from the window, putting a glow on the mother and daughter. Jess couldn't help but think Rory was beautiful, even through all this, she didn't lose it.

Jess looked Rory in the eye firmly. "Yes, really. I'm gonna sit here as long as I like, and I'm gonna do whatever I like, and if you don't like it, then just ignore me and pay attention to your boyfriend."

"Sorry, she can't. I'm not her boyfriend anymore." Dean spoke it stepping away from Rory.

"What?" Jess could see the confusion in her eyes, as she stared out at him, sleep deprived and beautiful.

"You know, I tried to ignore this. I really did, but I don't know what the hell I was thinking." Jess couldn't think about anything except that he wished he could punch Dean in the mouth, then and there, to make him shut up. And he could see the confusion as she answered him.

"What are you talking about?

"You don't wanna be with me, Rory."

"Yes, I do." It was said with uncertainty, no emotion and Jess looked at her, unable to take his eyes away, unaware of Shane there.

"Oh, please! You've been into him since he got to town, and I have spent weeks – months, actually – trying to convince myself that it wasn't true, that everything was fine between us. But now I know that I was an idiot. You're into him and he's into you, and Shane, who by the way, should be listening to this 'cause it's so damn obvious." He shouted it, people stared, and he didn't care.

"What's obvious? What did I do?" She mustered up all the energy she could as she said it, matching his voice.

"Everyone can see, Rory! Everyone. And I'm tired, but I'm over it, so go ahead, go. Be together. There's nothing standing in your way now, 'cause I'm out." He grabbed his jacket and left, leaving Rory behind, defeated.

She looked at Jess then to Shane, feeling tears burning her eyes as she turned and left, not caring of what Taylor was shouting behind her.

::::

Jess watched from afar as Rory sat on the bridge, staring into the water, wiping her eyes. He walked over; knowing his footsteps would give him away.

"Dean's a jerk. Yelling at you like that, breaking up in front of everybody . . .the guy's a total jerk."

"No, he's not. He's right. Everything he said. All those things about you and me, all those things about me lying to him, and messing with his head. He was right. Well, wasn't he? Fine, he was right about me, then. Now go away." Her voice was small, but strong and he knew she meant it. After a year she was finally admitting her feelings for him, to him.

"He was right . . . about all of it." This was new to him, as he usually kept his emotions separate from his life. But here he was, telling them to her.

"So, what now?" She was frightened of his answer, he knew that. Afraid it was all for nothing but it didn't bother him.

"You're definitely broken up with Dean?"

"Yeah, I'm definitely broken up with Dean."

"Okay. I have to go take care of something then." And, he walked off.

It was hard for Jess, watching the girl he cared for, be so sad. But even as she slept, he could see the sadness on her face. He admired the both of them. They had gone through so much, together. Especially Rory. She had gone through enough_._ And while he thought this he looked at Lorelai and thought he saw color rising in her face and he couldn't help but pray she'd wake up, and soon.They had gone through _enough._

TBC.


	3. A Kiss

Author's Note: Hey! Here's another chapter. I've had most of it written since the last update but I wasn't home to type it, sorry for the wait! I'll get working on the next chapter and have it up ASAP! Flashbacks are in _Italic_. And I'm strolling away from the chapter titles ending with the story title.

****

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wish upon a star, throw a penny in a toilet, or blow out birthday cake candles, Gilmore Girls wont be mine.

Enough

Chapter Three: A Kiss

Sun rose that next day and the weather reflected the moods of Stars Hollow. Miss Patty could be seen outside her Dance Studio, wiping her eyes in the light drizzle that fell. Fog encased the town at five thirty and not a soul that knew the Gilmore's could sleep. Babbette and Morey sat on their front lawn, holding one another. Kirk sat in the bakery, in a sort of daze. Jackson stood outside, waiting for his wife so he could drive them to the hospital to see Lorelai.

::::

Footsteps echoed down the hallway, a pair of them. Sookie and Jackson. They reached the desk and Jackson went to speak the name when he spotted them. Luke and Jess. The older one staring out the window and the younger one asleep on a chair.

Hearing the noise, Luke turned around and found himself strangled by one of Sookie's hugs. He patted her head awkwardly as she pulled away, noticing his sadness.

"What can we do?"

Her voice was a whisper, tears clouding her eyes.

"Uh… someone should call her parents. I need to go back and check on the diner, so we can try to get Rory to come back with me for a while. Jess can stay here in case of… in case something happens." Everyone nodded, sadness creeping over him or her once again.

Sookie went to get Rory, stepping into the room, she choked on a sob. Her pale face, the tubes and monitors, the wires connecting her to things, the hideous hospital gown, it was all too much. Then, she saw Rory. Curled up at her mother's side fast asleep. Hand in hand. Walking over slowly, she gently shook her awake, against her better judgement.

Rory jumped and looked around. First her gaze on her mother then to Sookie. Suddenly, Sookie, one of which she returned gratefully, encased her in a hug.

The plan was explained and with a lot of arguing she agreed to go home and take a shower, gather some things for Lorelai and the like. She followed Sookie out of the doorway after making sure she gave her mother a light kiss on the cheek.

::::

She saw him first, sleeping on two chairs pushed together as a bed. He looked peaceful, at ease. Walking over, she took her coat off and laid it gently on top of him. Placing a gentle kiss on his cheek she walked over to where Luke and Sookie stood, endearing their questioning gazes.

::::

Silence filled the jeep for the second time in less than twenty-four hours. Not bothering to turn the radio on, Rory stared out the window taking in the beautiful fall foliage.

She had given Sookie her grandparents phone number and address just in cast. She was grateful that she didn't have to call them. Part of her didn't think shed be able to say it out loud. Her mother, the crazy, wacky, loved citizen of Stars Hollow, in a coma.

As they came nearer to the town, Luke started taking back roads. It was quicker and eliminated the need to drive through the Main Street and town square. The only disadvantage was, they had to pass the Stars Hollow High Gym.

__

Luke watched as Lorelai approached him, shoe in hand. He held back a laugh as he saw her, wondering what the whole carrying a shoe thing was.

"Hey, my shoe broke."

So, that was it? He thought as he looked at her. "What?"

"I need you to fix it."

"Do I look like a cobbler to you?"

"If I say yes, will you fix my shoe?"

"Let me see it." He agreed reluctantly, or that was his act. A part of him loved when Lorelai asked for his help. It proved he had a special place in her life, maybe even her heart.

"I only have ten minutes – please." She pouted and he met her eyes, and couldn't resist. It was strange how she had that effect on him, she always did.

"I think I have some glue back at the diner."

"Glue, yes – we love glue!" He tried not to laugh, as he looked at her and shook his head.

"I wouldn't say that too loudly if I were you."

"Thank you."

::::

"So, how's that situation going?" He had returned with her shoe, and some glue.

"Oh, it'll be okay."

"Good. Uh, listen, uh, I didn't really mean all that stuff I said earlier." It was awkward for him, to be talking to her about this stuff, when he thought about it with her, or at least used to.

"What stuff?" He couldn't believe she could forget, but then that was Lorelai.

"Uh, the kid stuff, you know." Even more awkwardness.

"Oh, it's no big deal."

"Yeah, I know, I just. . .I'm not really as anti-kid as I might have come off."

"'Drop another sucker in…'"

"Okay, yes. I don't always have the patience for 'em. They tend to be a little squishy, and that freaks me out a little."

"You don't have to want kids, Luke. Or like kids. It's not for everybody." He voice was soft, kind and to him, it was like she meant every word, and maybe she did.

"I know, but…although I'm quite happy going an entire day without having to deal with somebody else's bodily functions, if I ever happen to meet the right person . . .well, it would be a discussion."

"A discussion." She confirmed his answer, nodding her head.

"Yes. Probably a short discussion, but still. Here, hold this." He gave her the shoe, showing her how to hold it. "So what about you – you ever think about having another kid?"

"Oh, I don't know how much fun it would be without biology finals and headgear . . . but sure, if I ever happen to meet the right person, another kid might be nice." Their gaze met and each one held it. A sort of understanding passed through, although it went unnoticed between the two of them.

"Your shoe'll be ready in a minute."

"Thank you."

::::

The house was dark, as if mocking the most recent events. She entered slowly after promising Luke shed meet him out front in two hours time. She glanced around and fought back tears. She passed through the kitchen and into her room, closing the door behind her.

::::

Pain seared down his arm, causing him to jump u[. Jess took in his surroundings, and remembered. With a glance he saw Sookie at the desk on her cell phone and the clock. Six thirty. He has slept through the night. The jacket fell to the floor as he went to get up. At once, her recognized it. It was hers. A symbol that she had been there, she had acknowledged his presence.

He recognized the two older people walking in. Their pictures were scattered through the Gilmore house. Emily and Richard Gilmore. By this time, Sookie had disappeared and the elder Gilmore woman was yelling at one of the nurses.

"Excuse me? Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore?"

He spoke it softly, taking pity on the nurses. As he spoke it the nurse took the second to slip away to a patients room.

Their gazed jumped to him in a heartbeat. He gulped, looking at them closely. The, realized he'd have to continue.

"I'm… uh, Jess. Jess Mariano. Rory's…" he paused, considering it. What was he to Rory? Her friend? Boyfriend? "…Boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"What happened to that last boyfriend of hers, Bean… was it?" Richard spoke after Emily, him thoughtfully, her in shock.

"Ah, yes. Bean… well, lets just say he is history. I'll let her explain." He tried to smirk and managed half a one. The Gilmore's nodded, then looked uncomfortable.

"Um… Lorelai?" it was Richard again, in a whisper.

"Right…" and he lead them to her.

::::

Fog surrounded her as she stepped out of the shower. Reaching for a towel, she heard a knock at the front door. Panicked slightly, she hurriedly wrapped the towel around her wet body and walked quickly to her room. The door creaked open and closed again. Rory sighed in relief when she heard her own name being called.

"Lane?" she asked, emerging from her room, still in her towel, then they hugged.

::::

Nine thirty blinked on the clock in front of him. Suddenly, he felt another presence. He turned from where he sat in the corner of the hospital room.

She leaned up against the wall, looking from him to her mother. She wore a thin gray hoodie and jeans, her damp hair pulled into a loose ponytail.

There was an empty chair next to him, so Rory walked over and sat next to him.

"Sookie made your grandparents get something to eat…"

She nodded and looked up at him. Taking in the brown-ness of his eyes as he did the same with her blue ones. Slowly, they leaned towards each other, her eyes fluttering closed. And they kissed a slow, soft, gentle kiss. A first kiss as a couple.

TBC.


	4. Advice to the Coma Induced

**Author's Note: **Hi again! I know, I know, it's been forever since my last chapter of this story... but my Muse has left me... I thought up this chapter out of boredom in study hall and... BAM! My Muse is back... part-time, anyway. When I started this story I had a plan. Well, as you all may know, plans change. This story is coming to an end... not this chapter but soon. I'm taking it into a whole different direction than I originally planned, which some of you may be expecting and others not. You'll have to wait and see. I haven't read through this for mistakes so... if there are any, I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Don't sue.

Enough

_Chapter 4: Advice to the Coma Induced _

She was silent and still throughout the night and fidgety and teary eyed throughout the day. He observed this about her. She watered flowers that littered the floor of her mother's room in a trance, and he watched as she jumped at every sound of the monitor.

Then came his plan. He discussed this with Richard, who he had talked with a lot lately, resulting in the civil relationship they had. He would go to his classes if she went to hers, to take her mind off of all this. He knew she wouldn't be able to focus but it got her out of the hospital. He didn't tell anyone but he did go to his own classes. He was catching up and she was his inspiration.

He pulled her aside and looked her in the eye as he spoke. Asked her to do this, for him. He understood she didn't want to leave her mother's side but he told her there would always be someone there, watching her. Someone would be at her side every second of the time she was gone.

"I don't want her to feel like I abandoned her..." she whispered through the tears in her eyes as she looked over to Lorelai's limp, pale form. The rising and falling of her chest.

He pulled her close. This accident changed him. No matter how much he didn't want it to be true, it was. He wasn't the same person he was a year ago, he cared, and he showed his emotions more openly...

"Rory, she won't think that. She'd want this. She wouldn't want you to live here... and I'm sure she knows you've been by her side for the past month or so... You need to go to school, And, hey? Look at it this way, your closer to her there than you are at home."

He smiled at her and watched as she nodded. Just then he heard the familiar footsteps that showed up at that time everyday. Rory didn't seem to notice as she didn't pull away from the embrace, but Paris cleared her voiced and smiled at Rory as she slowly did pull away.

"Hey..." she said, walking over and giving the brunette a brief hug. "I got your homework... I'll sit it down inside, like always. If you need a break...' It was the same routine. She did this everyday. She'd bring Rory's work, let her copy the notes, help her with the work, and sit with Lorelai if they needed a break.

"Okay..." Rory said nodding, making it the first time she accepted Paris' offer to sit with her mother. Paris looked shocked at first but then looked to Jess who nodded, and she nodded.

"Paris, I'm... uh, thinking about coming back to school... so... just to let you know."

"That's great!" Paris exclaimed Paris, trying to remain herself but sound helping and understanding. Rory nodded and walked off, and Jess nodded to Paris before following.

Paris went and sat down by Lorelai, reaching over and took her hand. "You know..." she began in a whisper, "You were always more of a mother to me than my own. You let me stay over your house whenever I needed, and you... helped a lot. I don't know how, but you did. They need you. I saw them with you and I've seen them without you and let me tell you it isn't pretty. I know you can hear me, I've done research, they say a large amount of people can when coma induced... so just, think about what I said."

She nodded and let go of her hand, and reached for the nearest textbook.

----

She watched her chest rise and fall of her chest. He closed his eyes and listened to her breaths, slow, and shallow.

He had closed the diner early, so he could watch after her while Jess and Rory went home to shower and rest. He trusted them not to do anything... not right now anyway.

She looked so... fragile. The Lorelai he knew and loved was gone. She wasn't there and he couldn't find her. Sure, she looked like that Lorelai but the spirit wasn't there, the liveliness wasn't there. He'd give anything for her to sit up and mock him, call him Lukey, beg for coffee, anything.

So he sat beside her and took her hand, rubbing it with his fingers, willing himself not to cry. Luke didn't cry, it wasn't in him, but here he was, on the verge of tears.

He sighed and looked up at her face, in which moonlight was falling down, making her hair a golden sort of color, not the dark brown it was in day light.

"Lorelai... I don't even know what to say to you. The doctor told us to talk to you, say anything, that you'd hear us, but it seems kind of pointless talking to someone unconscious, doesn't it? I don't expect you to answer that, but it would be nice if you did. We need you, Lorelai. _I_ need you. Rory needs you, Sookie needs you, you parents need you, hell, and even Jess needs you. You pushed me to help him the best I could and... I did. But we cant live without you. That town was as boring as hell until you arrived. I was tempted to leave with Rachel until I saw you. I never told anybody that. I fell in love with you the first time I stared into your blue eyes. Remember the horoscope? Still got it. I just... thought I'd let you know how much you're needed, and not just needed, wanted too. So... come back, Lorelai."

He took a deep breath and slowly leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead.

_I swear to you, God. If you bring her back, I'll do anything for you. Anything, and... I'll tell her how I feel..._

_----_

It was early morning. Rory was on her way to school, Luke was at the diner, and Jess was there. Teachers-In-Service Day. He was at the hospital staring down at the face of the woman who had hated him for the longest time. To the day of the accident still did. And a part of him never really liked her, but he admired her. Admired her spirit and how well she raised Rory alone. But now? He couldn't dislike her. She looked... like an angel, pale, sort of glowing.

He sat down next to her bed and sighed, putting his head in his hands and rubbing his temples.

"That town loves and respects you. You're like... their hero, their go-to person with anything. I seriously don't know you that well, but I am sorry for how I acted..." she spoke every word slowly, thinking about it before he spoke. "You have... a whole town full of people praying for you, you need to know that..."

He sighed and got up and walked over to the door, but turned around as he saw something. She was moving. Her eyes were still closed, but her arms and legs... were moving.

TBC...


End file.
